OS L'un d'euxPour elle
by liliali
Summary: Je marche...Je pense...A elle...Pour eux...Pour lui...Tellement d'elle en moi, cela ne changera pas...Je déambule...Avec un seul but, un seul...One shot, TOKIO HOTEL...


_**I miss you...**_****

Je marche, je mets un pied devant l'autre pour atteindre un endroit bien précis et cela toujours à la même heure, tous les soirs depuis 4 jours.  
Ma vision est floue à cause du brouillard qui a prit place depuis 20h00 ce soir, mes écouteurs marchent à plein régime depuis le début de ma petite sortie nocturne, mon groupe préféré fait que je ne ralentirait pas le pas avant d'arriver à destination, mes jambes sont engourdies, mon jean taille basse laisse entrevoir mes hanches qui ne résistent pas aux quelques frissons qui m'envahissent à chaque souffle du vent.  
Ma ville natale est déserte en cette heure tardive, quelques hommes d'affaires traînent ici et là à la recherche d'une femme mais ils marchent tellement vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de me rappeler de leur visage...

Cependant, il marche derrière moi depuis que j'ai croisé une rue perpendiculaire à celle que j'empreinte ce soir, je ne me retourne pas de peur qu'il m'observe ou ne me remarque, je continue donc mon chemin sans broncher mais en chantonnant les quelques accords qui engourdissent mes oreilles tellement sa voix est envoûtante.

Tout en continuant ma route, je repense à ce concert. Il a eu lieu il y a un mois environ, j'y étais allé avec ma meilleure amie, Amy, elle était aussi fan que moi. Nous étions dans la fosse, là où toutes ses filles hurlent à chaque apparition, sauf qu'en général c'était un technicien, mais ça faut pas l'dire...

Je me souviens exactement des 1h30 de shows qu'ils nous ont offert à moi, ainsi qu'à elle, mon ange gardien depuis une semaine. Elle que j'aimais plus que ma vie à préféré quitter ce monde plutôt que de l'affronter, 

« _la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue Maëlle_» m'avait-elle dit un jour.

**Je lui avais répondu que tant qu'elle était là alors je bénissais le ciel d'être ici avec elle. Phrase qui n'aura servit à rien...Nous avions toutes les deux 17 ans de conneries, sauf qu'elle, elle n'avait que moi.**

Une larme perle sur mon visage alors que je revoie le sien, elle si gentille et moi si chiante...Elle avait un rêve Amy, mais malheureusement, elle n'aura pas eu le temps de le réaliser. La première fois qu'elle m'en avait parlé, j'en avais pleurer tellement ses propos étaient troublant de sincérité...

« Je t'en prie Maëlle ne te moque pas, mon rêve il n'est qu'un imaginaire ça veut dire que je ne le réaliserais jamais... »

&

« _Ce garçon a un visage d'ange, nos mondes sont totalement différent, mais tout les jours je rêve à une autre vie où il serait là même une seule fois...Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que le monde te laisserait seul derrière lui, tu n'as jamais penser que rien ne t'aime et que tu n'aimes personne, que tout ce rien ne sera que le vide de ta propre existence ? C'est que du délire tout ça Maëlle et pourtant j'y crois, tout les jours...Il y a des gens qui sont là pour accomplir de grandes choses et d'autres qui sont là pour accepter ce qu'elles leur offrent et espérer qu'un jour...Pour mieux souffrir de ne jamais les assouvir...Regarder cet homme qui accomplit de grandes choses à mon image, avoir le droit de rester là, à l'observer durant quelques minutes sans que l'on ne m'en empêche pour me souvenir de chaque détails de son visage, pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras pour pouvoir sentir son odeur et la chaleur de sa peau, et enfin lui dérober un doux baiser pour sceller mon bonheur, là est mon plaisir, et je souffre de ne jamais pouvoir l'assouvir... _»

**Se sont ses paroles, elle m'a confié ses sentiments deux semaines après le concert, elle m'a laissé seule sur cette chose qui nous sert de planète une semaine plus tard, à croire que ces stars ont quelques choses de destructeur ...**

Une deuxième larme est venue s'abattre sur le coin de ma lèvre. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je renifle le flot de larmes qu'il me reste en stock avant que je n'explose. J'attrape un mouchoir ranger non loin de là car il est vrai que depuis une semaine, ils sont devenus mes principaux réparateurs de chagrins. Lui qui était pourtant derrière moi était arriver à ma hauteur, 

«_ ça va mademoiselle ?_ »

**Il avait posée une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Sans réfléchir, j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, je me suis retournée et je l'ai regardée, observée jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me brûlent, pas une fois je n'ai cligné des paupières par peur d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule aspect. J'ai détaillé chaque trait de son visage aussi parfait soit-il...Ses yeux regorgeaient de douceur et sa bouche promettait à quiconque la regardait une éternité de bonheur...**

Il a entrouvert la bouche sûrement pour prononcer un mot qui aurait gâcher mon désir, j'ai posé mon index sur ses lèvres et je l'ai serré dans mes bras, mon visage s'est entreposé dans le creux de son cou pour que je puisse sentir son parfum enivrant et ressentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, il n'a pas compris mais s'est laissé faire, j'ai sentis ses mains se poser délicatement dans mon dos. Après quelques secondes, j'ai suspendu notre étreinte et de mes deux mains j'ai pris son visage, il respirait fort, il avait presque l'air effrayé par mes mouvements, j'ai fermé mes yeux et j'ai déposé un doux mais furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Je lui ai dérobé un morceau de son intimité pour sceller son bonheur...

Je me suis reculé doucement, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai seulement murmuré

« _Merci..._ »

**Sans en attendre plus de sa part, j'ai détourné mon regard de cet homme déconcerté. Je me suis retourné et j'ai continué mon chemin en direction de cet endroit où elle m'attendait depuis dix minutes...En m'éloignant j'ai juste entendu ces quelques mots**

« _Pourquoi tu pars ?_ »

**Il n'aura jamais de réponse.**

Là où j'étais arrivé après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, il faisait plus froid que le pôle nord et plus sombre que la nuit, je me suis assise auprès de cette pierre tombale qui était plus surélevé et plus belle que les autres.

« _Ça y'est Amy, on a réussi, on a scellé ton bonheur grâce à ses lèvres, tu ne dois plus souffrir à présent ma belle._ »

**Une main posée sur la pierre, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, j'en devinais un sur les siennes...**


End file.
